Logan’s Mark (a Moonlight episode
by Paradoxchild01
Summary: My first story of our favorite basement dweller who finds something he didnt expect at Comic-Con. Mick/Beth and bit of Josef. Written for the 10th year anniversary of the show.


Logan looked down the hall H and saw the crowd of people. He'd been waiting for Comic con all year long. He was dressed up in bellbottom pants, a cape and an open neck shirt. Sure, he was a white guy but hey it was comicon.

He's already seen others dress up like him but it didn't bother him at all. He would waive say hi and move on. He caught glimpses of Lukes, Leias, Reys, and even a few full-size Chewbaccas.

He'd been waiting in line for quite a long time talking with those around him, speculating on what they were about to see. TFA had just come out and so to see any news about Star Wars eight made him giddy as a little girl. As they begin shuffling into the hall he caught a scent that was unfamiliar to him. It wasn't unpleasant but he quickly dismissed it, excited to see what was in the room.

Logan cheered at the trailer that he just watched. He was just as excited now as he had been when he heard the release date for return of the Jedi. Shuffling with the others out the Hall doors he caught a whiff of the same scent he had before. There were too many people around. He couldn't concentrate on where exactly is coming from. He continue to follow it until only a few people were left walking the halls. As he stepped into the sun light that was shining through the tall windows he placed sunglasses over his eyes. The only people that were in front of him left from the hall were a couple of guys dressed to storm troopers, a couple dressed in black and white, and a girl that had a handmade but well done costume of Ahsoka. The headpiece was worn like a hat. She stepped into the sun, wiping a hand across her brow. She kept walking until she arrived at the next hallway door, then stopped to check her bag for her phone.

Logan almost stopped along with her but then realized what he was doing and took a few more steps. She was this scent he had smelled before. It was a bit sweet like flowers in spring time but it was also a bit sour due to the sweat on her brow from the heat. She had a sweet face with a little nose, her eyes were green and her hair was a bronzed red shade. The green eyes looked a bit strange with the white and orange coloring of her character but she had painted her face correctly and with skill. Her costume was also carefully constructed along with the two light sabers that hung on her belt. The only thing that didn't match the outfit was the phone which was black with no decoration at all.

Logan ducted in to the next hall door and waited for her to finish her phone call to walk by again.

"I know I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone this long but the show just got out and I'm on my way. " she didn't sound sorry it sounded more like she just got the worst news that she knew was coming. It was only the first day of all the excitement. He waited until she walked by and then began following her again. Thankfully there was another crowd in the hallway so she did not notice him. She walked down the hallway sadly holding her costume headpiece under her right arm and walked out the arenas front doors. She looked around trying to find a taxi but all the closest ones were being occupied by fellow fans.

"Hey do you need a taxi? "Logan tapped her on the shoulder seeing her frustration. "I can help you get one if you'll let me. "He stepped onto the roadway and waved down another taxi. He open the door for her and once it was shut he tapped on the window to speak to the driver. As he waited for the driver to roll down the window he pulled out his wallet.

"No no you don't have to do that!"She tried to reach through the barrier window with her own cash but the process was done. She looked up at a stranger or cheeks turning a strange color of red and pink, Her blood mixing in with the paint on her face. The smell of flowers over flowed out the front window all around him.

"Great costume, maybe I'll see you around tomorrow. By the way my name is Logan. "

She roll down the window quickly but stuck out her hand. She smiled sweetly, "I'll be back tomorrow around two. I'm Jean." He took her hand but didn't shake it and then the taxi was moving back into traffic.

"Jean. "

That evening Logan couldn't sleep. His freezer was at the right temperature but he just couldn't relax. He kept tossing and turning remembering the small flowers coming from the girl. 12 hours was going to take forever. It had been along time since he had been so anxious. It was better than hacking into the Pentagon or listening to Beth's conversations to Mick. He turned over again and turn the temperature down. It's seem to help calm his nerves and he slowly begin to dream.

He was in space and he could see her long way off. She had no paint no costume on she just stood there. He could just make out to her face was sad her cheeks a bit wet. As he got closer to her she got blurrier. With his eyesight she should've gotten more clear but with every step her eyes began to fade her nose her lips and soon he could no longer even see her head the only thing that was left for her hands and as he reached out to touch them they evaporated.

Logan woke up in panic and hit his head on the freezer door. "Dammit."He'd had girls in his dreams before but none of them have been so elusive or without any answers. It was only 10:30 in the morning and breakfast time; O positive. But of a splurge but he was on vacation, he deserved it. At about 1 o'clock in the afternoon he got his things gathered left his hotel and caught the train to the arena. He waited in the hall where he first encountered her and then realize that he most likely would see her again where she left in the taxi. He placed his sunglasses back on and stood by the entrance doors. It wasn't until 2:45 that he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw a handful of cash in his face.

"Here is the $14 it cost for my ride home." She didn't have a costume on today, her face still have a bit of orange tinge from the paint. She had tried everything but she still couldn't get it out of her pores. She looked casual wearing a T-shirt with a Phoenix on it, jeans, and comfortable shoes. He could never understand how girls were able to wear such high heels and walk all over the arena and still be able to get home or to their hotel. At least not the human ones.

"You don't have to pay me back it's all right. What happened to the Ahsoka Costume? "

"Oh I had enough of that costume for one day. I thought I'd take a break just be able to enjoy everything." She looked down and put the money back in her pocket. She took a step back and looked at what he was wearing. He too decided to take a break from the costumes and wore a black T-shirt with the Wolverine, jeans and vans. His sunglasses hung from his T-shirt neck line.

"How excited are you for the new Star Wars movie?" He could tell that it have been on her mind since they had both seen the new trailer. "It was so awesome! Do you think the director is going to do the story well? I just hope they didn't make a mistake by getting a new guy. "

"Well I guess if you look at all the other movies it's not always about the director, the writers have a huge part in what happens, plus with the actors decide to do. We will just have to see what happens."

She smiled up at him and turn to go into the doors and show her pass. The breeze caught her hair and Logan found himself leaning in. He caught himself and looked away taking his pass off to show to the attendants. Thankfully the air in the arena was a bit stale from all the old comic books waiting to be sold to new owners.

"Hey I have some friends at a booth that got some great stuff do you want to go look at it?" She pointed to the opposite side of the arena. He hadn't really made any certain plans just to look around, see all the cool costumes and then go back to the hotel. Sharing his time there with someone else was a welcome change. "Sure."

Over the next six hours they waved back and forth between the booths finding everything from original comics to figurines that they have never seen before to lost collections of Star Wars items. At the end of the evening they were drawn to hallway W to see the latest cast for the fall Marvel movie. They cheered together, they laughed together and when it was over for the day he knew it should be over. They headed out the main doors and she shivered.

"Burr it's cold outside but it's July!" She unknotted her sweatshirt from around her waist and pulled over her head. She got a bit lost between which was an arm hole in which was the neck. She began giggling and turned in his direction hoping for his help." Can I get a little help here please?"

Logan winced at how easy interaction was for her. With two fingers he help situate her sweatshirt and looked back to the road to find a taxi. He stepped away to hail one.

When she got her sweatshirt down around her neck she expected to see him smiling down on her but instead he was faced away calling for a taxi. The separation seemed harsh considering that they had just spent the last six hours together, brushing arms, touching hands when handling objects. She had been to comi-con the last year but never before has she made a connection with a stranger. He had soft brown eyes and bushy brown hair that she didn't think any amount of product, water, or conditioner could ever tame. He had been sweet to her, never being pushy always following behind her every suggestion of what they should see or where in the arena they should go. He definitely wasn't in the big brother category, or Gay best friend, but she was unsure of what he really wanted. A chill went down her spine, her flight reflexes peeking through. She took it is just the cold, it was the coldest July that she'd ever live through.

She took his hand again to get his attention. "Let's go get something to eat I know a great dive bar down by the beach, we can get burgers and drinks and maybe walk up the pier."

"Hmm I already ate."

"Well then I'm starving and you can have a drink. Please?"

He looked up at the sky which was clouded over, And before he could say another word she grabbed his hand and bounced into a taxi. "Seacoast drive please by the pier."

He could've just open the door and jumped. He would survive and after a drink he would look good as new. But in the tiny taxi her smell kept him in place. He could feel his fangs slowly creep down. He turned away from her and tried to think of the most revolting thing he could, Margaret Thatcher on a cold day, the bottle of blood that had gone bad in the cooler that he had left outside. That seemed to help the most, And he was able to turn back to her with a slight smile.

After 25 minutes the taxi stopped and drop them off. The cost was a bit more than her $14 she had offered him earlier but she easily paid the driver and they got out.

"I found this place a couple of months ago, it's cheap, the people won't bug you, and the bathrooms are surprisingly clean."

"He smiled back at her and followed her through the rough door and rock 'n' roll was playing. Not off a jukebox but probably a local cover band.

"Do you want to sit at the bar or get a booth?"

Looked around and it was pretty empty but whenever in the past he had gone to a bar it always been in a booth. "Let's get a booth."

She stop by the bar order two beers and then headed to a booth. They sat down opposite each other, Logan facing the door.

"How did you find this place it's a lot nicer than I thought it would be. When you said dive bar I was imagining a peanut shells everywhere, a scruffy old barman, Or maybe even some scary bikers. "

"I told you it was nice! The prices are decent and Ol Mavis is over there always has an eye on me." The bar Lady brought over two glasses of beer and smiled at Jean. She gave Logan a look, but then smiled and went back to the bar. "I hope you get Home safe young lady."

Jean chuckled, "I will don't worry. I live just a few blocks away. So what do you do Logan? "

His eyebrows lifted by her comment about her place being down the street. "Well I help companies ascertain information on certain individuals." He tried to make his job sound a lot smarter than it was and especially that it didn't take place in a basement.

She gave him an odd look like she knew that what he had just said was bullshit and so she tried to think of what it really could be on simpler terms. "So you... wait are you spy? Or are you in IT? No, are you hacker?!"

"No no no. I just know how to help people who can pay me. "

"You are a hacker, hacker!"

He grabbed his glass smiled and took a drink. She chuckled a couple of times and joined him in the drink. Hackers were on TV and in movies she never actually met one before. "So does it pay enough?"

"Yeah well most of the time, I've learned that if I don't ask for payment first I won't get payment later. "

"Yeah that would be kind of hard I mean everyone's used to It just appearing in your bank account after a month of work. I bet your taxes are a bitch to go over."

"I don't have a lot of expenses and I have a guy that does it every year." he took another drink and looked at the wall.

"Where do you live I saw that you took the train to the arena." She grab some peanuts from the counter and started to shell them.

"No I took a couple of transfers from my hotel I live in LA."

Her eyes looked down at her drink sad that he didn't live near the arena as well, but he was going to leave town just as she was getting back to work. Maybe this outing was a waste of time.

"But I'll be in town for the next week helping a friend with an investigation."

"What kind of investigation?"

"Just some custody problem. Mom took off with the kids to here and he's going to find them hopefully before they hit the border."

"That's scary. Parents that fight are one thing, but taking the kids away is another. "

"Your parents make it?"

"Never really new my Dad. He died a couple of years ago. Yours?"

"Oh mine died a long time ago."

Her eyes lifted at how casual he was about a mom and dad dying. How old was he?

"Quick question, how old are you?"

He took a second to think if he should say his real age, the age he died, or the age she wanted him to be. "I'm 27." He was really 72.

"Oh then when did they die?"

"When I was about 5. Car accident. Granma raised me, she's still around." Actually his parents were in their 90s and lived in a home that he paid for without their knowledge. The lies rolled out of his mouth like any other time he had to encounter humans. Once he said them he looked away, ashamed of them. He took another drink and his stomach growled.

She must have heard it. "I'm starving want anything?"

"No thanks."

She frowned unsure of why after so many hours he still didn't want to eat. She stood up and went to the bar. His phone rang. It was Mick and the time was 12:15.

"Hey bud, where are you? I was expecting you at 11."

Logan looked over at the bar. Jean was leaning on the bar shaking her butt to the music. The barlady motioned to him asking if I wanted anything and Jean shook her head.

"Are you at a bar? I thought you were just going to the convention?"

"Well Mick, I kinda have a date. "

"A date? Who's the lucky lady vamp?" Mick was surprised. Logan seemed the kid brother, a loner in the basement.

"Hmm," Logan let out a breath trying to guess what Mick would want him to say. "Well, its not a vamp, and she is buying food right now."

Mick whistled through his teeth. "Have you dated a girl before? I mean at least a human girl?" He was worried what Logan might do tonight, and he really didn't want to have to call the local cleaner. " please if it gets too hard then call me and I'll be there. Don't wait till it's too late. "

"No Mick, I'm alright. There was a bit at first, but we came to this bar and got talking. She's really nice. I know my previous actions with the freshies haven't always been the best, so all I'll do is talk and then be on my way. I'll call you then. " he hung up the phone even though he heard Mick say his name. Jean was walking back to him with a smile on her face and two more beers.

They continued talking about everything. She lead the conversation, and he most of the time just listened. They laughed until last call was yelled, and Jean began gathering her things.

Logan looked to the bar to see how fast the others were leaving hoping no one would notice them leave.

"Would you like the walk the pier with me?" He stood up and offered his hand.

She smiled at the gestures and took it. He helped her out if the booth and out the door. He was able to duck around a drunk sailor and escape with her out into the night.

"Looks like it's going to clear up." He looked up and her eyes followed. When she lowered her eyes she caught his. The street lamp shown down on her hair looking like a halo. She looked to be Persephone, goddess of spring wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

He smiled, closed lipped, afraid he could change at any moment.

She leaned into him, maybe from the beers, and her scent encircled them.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned his head into hers. He took slow labored breaths trying to hold onto his control. He knew his eyes were changed and his teeth ached to feel flesh.

With both hands Jean reached to touch his face. She lifted her lips to his and softly brushed his.

At first he didn't move too afraid of lashing out, grabbing her and striking, but then she leaned back just enough to whisper his name.

He shuddered and reached around her back to bring her closer. He couldn't leave there without kissing her again and again. He forced his teeth to retract, and kissed her openly. He moaned, and she followed.

Logan didn't care that they could be seen. He didn't care that his throat was burning, and that his skin was too hot for his liking. He wanted nothing more than to be there.

Never had he had a moment with anyone else. Even before he had been turned girls were scary and unknown to him. Never interested, laughing at him, or ignoring him with noses turned up.

His kisses were soft, almost afraid, then turned feverish, only she broke lose to breathe. She panted for a minute and tried to find his eyes. They were still closed.

"Logan, that was,"she didn't know how to describe it. She's kissed guys before, but they had never really like her. They had concentrated more on her boobs. She turned her head towards the end of the pier and signed.

Logan bent his head down placing his nose at the top of her shoulder. He inhaled and trailed upwards to just under her ear. He squeezed her body feeling the softness of her. Every part of his being wanted to bite, to sink in and take all the warmth and smell. Her blood was so close to the surface. He opened his mouth to kiss her neck. The light above them went out.

Jean yelped and laughed at her fear. He let go of her, stepped back and turned away. He put his hands on his thighs. If he'd been human he would have been out of breath, gulping air to cool his blood. But he wasn't. He took out his phone and looked for Mick's number. He was about to push call when he felt a hand on his back.

She felt a bit jarred having been let go so quickly, but she shifted her sweatshirt and touched him hoping he would continue. She saw the glow of his phone and reached around to take it.

She saw that he was ready to make a call to someone named Mick. It didn't worry her, it was a guy's name. She changed the screen and plugged in her name and number. "Here's my number." She handed the phone back to him and saw that he had his sunglasses back on. At 3am. "Is everything alright? I mean, sorry if I went a little fast, but I thought..."

He felt her withdraw from him, shame downturning her eyebrows, cheeks and to her mouth. He had to see her smiling again.

"No you're awesome," he looked down at his phone. She had even taken a picture of herself and put it next to her name. "I just thought I was pushing my luck. Was it okay? I didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah, that was...nice," he looked away so she added, "it was more than nice. It was intense." She touched the side of her neck where he had placed his last kiss.

He didn't say anything but watched where her hand rubbed and wanted to be there again. He put his arms around her and lightly kissed her. It must have been too hard for she released him and took a deep breath.

"Come back to my place."

Logan stood stunned, unsure of how much longer he could hold out. Before he could respond, she took his hand and lead him the 3 blocks to her above garage studio. The house belonged to some couple, he could hear their sleep laden breathing. She lead him up the stairs and unlocked the door. It had a small kitchenette, and a separate bedroom but had no door. Her living room consisted of a leather chair and a loveseat which she motioned to. He sat down.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and walked into her room. He could hear clothes hitting the floor and drawers opening. "Can I get you anything?" She called and finished changing. She leaned her left side on the door frame wearing a long t shirt with a cartoon cat reading a book. He could just see loose shorts below the shirt's hemline.

He took a breath then realized it was a bad idea. Everything oozed her scent.

"Ah no, I think I had enough at the bar. That was a great place."

She smiled and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. After she drank it down, she sat next to him.

"Thank you for today. I don't think I would have been able to see as much as we did today without you. Last year was my first and I tuckered out after about 4 hours and a couple of QAs."

"Well the first comi-con could have fit inside a Starbucks and has grown every year. I don't think most people realize how much stuff is there till they see it." He smiled remembering the few fans that had been there including himself. He'd been able to pick up some supreme comics that he still had today.

She shifted closer to him, her knee touching his leg. He reached out and touched it and only then did she feel how cold his hand was. She shivered and closed her eyes. Leaning closer he took her hand and pulled her closer. His heart ached to bury his face in her hair.

"Jean. " he whispered, and lifted her to straddle him. She giggled and shifted her hair exposing his favorite spot on her body. She smiled brilliantly and touched her nose to his, nudging it up to kiss him.

He groaned and reached around to her butt to pull her closer. She moved back and forth rubbing every part of her on him. He tried to kiss down to her throat again, but she snaked her hand down to his pants.

"Undo." She whispered, panting.

He couldn't get the buckle and zipper undone fast enough. It had become painful and felt so good to be released.

She grabbed it in her soft hands. Touching it made his head fall back and he groaned. His vision became hyper focused taking in every bit of light, his fangs extending. He closed both and waited.

She stood up just long enough to drop her shorts and then returned to him, her hand still on him, stroking.

"Logan." She sighed as she brought herself down on him. It took a moment for her to adjust and she looked up to see him still starring at the ceiling. She grabbed his hair pulling his face down to hers. His eyes didn't open.

He held onto her hips and started moving her up and down. Letting her head fall back, he leaned into her neck smelling the scent that swirled around his nose and tongue. Licking and sucking on her skin, he prepared her for more.

When she has found her rhythm and her heart raced to the almost bursting point, she took one long breath and held it.

Logan's fangs pierced her skin only a tiny fraction of their length. It wasn't as satisfying as full fang, but her blood still welled up and splashed on his tongue. She continued to move on him and cried out as the numbness that comes with pain and pleasure at the same time. As the first mouthful slid down this throat he groaned, the sound even surprising him. As he swallows, his own climax blasts him to a numb state. He sucks harder, and his grip moves from her hips to enclose her entire upper body. She never resists and allows her body to rock aiding in him taking mouthful after mouthful. As her heart and breathing slow, he releases her and places his hand on her neck applying pressure to stop any further bleeding. He licked his lips savoring the last drop and placed her head on his shoulder. His teeth were satisfied and so he looked down onto Jean's dazed eyes. He kissed her lips softly as he re-esembled himself. Slowly he shifted her into his arms, lifted her, and to put her to bed. She clutched onto his chest and her head fell back revealing a mouth shaped bruise and two clotted marks just below her ear. He hope she wouldn't notice them till he was back in LA.

Once she was lowered onto her pretty peach sheets, he covered her and turned off her light. He could see her outline and kissed her forehead and finally her right wrist, feeling her pulse one last time.

Smiling he left her apartment and pulled out his phone.

He text her, " I hope you slept well. Call me tomorrow." He hoped it would be the first thing she saw in the morning.

Then he realized he couldn't get back to the hotel. Looking around for any cars, the streets were silent (it was now 4am) and getting a taxi wasn't going to happen. He dialed Mick.

"Logan! I thought you were going to call me when there was a problem!"

"Hey it's okay man. Everything went fine. No need for cleaners, but it's to late for a taxi. Can you come pick me up?"

"Are you sure? Okay then what's the address, I'll be there soon. "

20 minutes later Mick's Mercedes pulled up next to the pier. Logan got in and gave Mick a huge smile.

Mick smirked back, "I hope I just picked you up from a freshie's house."

Logan punches him in the arm. "No man, I went to a girls house. A Human girl. Man, is this what it's like with Beth? All the time? I was hard to keep myself from taking her, but I waited it out and it was so worth it!"

"Did I just pick you up from a crime scene?!" He started yelling thinking the worse of his mate.

"No! I wouldn't and I didn't hurt her." Logan leaned over to Mick and punched him arm again. "It was almost as intense as when I was turned, man. She wanted me, and I was able to hold back until I knew she didn't have any control left. I stopped the bleeding before I left and tucked her into bed."

Mick sat back in his seat and relaxed. Logan now surprised him. His basement dwelling friend had not only been able to make a human friend, but also bed her, bite her, and leave her alive. Sure they were close to the same immortal age, but he has always seen Logan as younger due to his choice of recreation and refreshment.

"Are you going to see her again?"

Logan looked out the window at the passing houses. They got on the clear freeway to the hotel. When they arrived and got out, Logan replied, " LA isn't so far away and I already told her that I was in town for the week. Mick do you think I should see her again, or am I pushing my luck and that I'll hurt her sooner than later?"

Mick looked at his keys and started towards their rooms. His relationship with Beth was still in a trial and error phase. Once they were finally able to be together bitting was in a gray area. Sometimes she wanted it, but not as much he needed it. Freshies were no longer a consideration. Blood bags were always stale compared to her.

"Do you want to be honest with her? How do you think she'd take the news of who you are? Do you think she'll want to know a 70 year old vampire who sleeps in a freezer and works in a basement?"

Logan's eyes lowered saddened by the harsh truth that Mick hit him with. He wanted her, wanted her again so badly he wanted to change.

"I guess I'll have to get to know her and her know me. Maybe then I can trust her with the secret." They stopped at their room doors.

"Sleep on it. Tomorrow why don't you call Beth and ask her about this. She might help you with your girl."

"Her name is Jean. Logan and Jean. How perfect is that?" Logan beamed at sound of her name with his. When Mick have him a unknowing look he replied," Logan and Jean? Really? One of the best comic couples of all time!" He shook his head and went inside where his temporary freezer was waiting for him.

Mick chuckled and opened his phone to call Beth.

Logan woke and he could still feel her blood. She had been salty and sweet like Cracker Jacks. He lifted the freezer door and grabbed his phone. It was 4pm and she not only had received his text but had responded.

 _"I was sad to see you gone. I have to work today till 6. Wanna hang out?"_

He considered what he should say and got out. He showered going over each word he would reply. He practiced how it sounded to her and tried again. As he got dressed he heard Mick's door open and close. Putting on his t-shirt he opened his door.

"Hey I just got word that the mom is on the move. I'll call you if I need you." Mick jumped in his convertible and joined traffic.

Logan let out a sigh, and went back to his phone. He though about what to say and typed out, "S _orry had to go, wanna meet at 8? Don't know this town well. You pick._ "

He hit send and put the phone in his pocket. Turning on the tv he hope for some distraction until she text back. 30 minutes later it chimed and he was afraid to look and be disappointed.

She responded with a smiley face!

" _Well you don't do food, so what about an old school arcade? You'll have to bring cash for the machines but they have drinks and it's fun._ "

He smiled at the great suggestion. He'd played the modern stuff so long that going back the basics was refreshing. He just hoped that Mick wouldn't need him in a snap. He started typing, _"Sounds great whats the address and I'll meet you."_

 _"It's between F and 6th street downtown. The train stops just a few blocks away. See you there!"_

Logan typed the location into his phone and saw that It was not too far from the convention center. He already knew how to get there.

He shuffled through his bag of clothes. Jeans and plain t-shirts. Not nice enough for a second date. He searched online for a local place to shop but couldn't find anywhere close enough. What would Mick do? Well Mick always looked like he belonged in front of a display window.

Just then his phone rang. It was Beth.

"Hi Beth! What's up?"

"Mick isn't answering his phone. Are you with him?"

"No sorry. The mom was on the run and he went after her."

"If you see him first tell him to call me. Hey he did mention this morning that you met a girl."

"I will and, yeah I met someone. Her name is Jean."

"Jean? Is she cute? She doesn't know...?"

"She's wonderful and beautiful. No she doesn't yet and we're going out again tonight. An arcade."

"Please be careful Logan. Mick calls you a friend and wouldn't want to lose you to the cleaners. Have fun."

He could hear her smile. "I will. I'll tell Mick next time I see him. He pulled the phone from his ear then realized Beth was the perfect person to answer. "Hey Beth!" He yelled and made her yip. "I need help figuring out what to wear. Have any suggestions?

"Hmm I've never bought anything more than a cheesy Christmas tie for Josh or my Dad. It's Sunday you could call Josef. He's always dressed in the best."

"Thanks Beth."

"Hope it helps. Talk to you later."

Logan dialed Josef's business number and hoped to get his assistant.

"Mr. Kostan's office, Julie speaking."

"Hi Julie, this is Logan. I was wonder.."

"Oh yes Logan Mr. Kostan was expecting your call. Connecting you now."

Logan heard three notes of a classical piece when the line clicked again. He winced, he really didn't want to bother the richest Vamp in LA.

"Logan! Rider seems to be having an issue getting into Americorps' financial files. Can you come by and show him how it's done."

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Kostan but I'm out of town with Mick working a case. Tell Rider to look into the the emails of the mechanical observer. There might be something in there. I was calling to ask your assistant a favor."

"Julie? What kind of favor? I'm sure she's not of your preferred flavor."

"No that's not what I wanted. I need help finding a shirt for a date." He closes his eyes embarrassed at such a silly request to such an important man.

Josef chuckled. What did the lower class deem date wear?

"Ah whose the lucky girl or guy?" Hey, you never know. "What kind of date? Are things going to get 'messy'?"

"No, she's a girl and we're going to... an arcade." He closed his eyes aware that needing more than a t-shirt did sound funny.

"Ah don't worry pal. Where are you at?"

"I'm at the San Diego Hilton doubletree, room 43."

"When is this date?"

"At 8? I'd like to be there in time."

"Time crunch, no problem. I'll send my team to you and you can choose what you like. Sizes?"

Logan looked down at himself trying to remember the numbers to the correct item. "Extra large shirt, 36 by 36 jeans, size 11 shoe."

"Excellent. They will be there in 20. On me, oh and do everything I would." Logan hung up the phone scared at what that could mean.

20 minutes Logan heard to knocks on his door. A man and a woman were standing holding three large department store bags and a couple of shoeboxes. Logan stepped aside to let them in and they placed all the items on his bed."Here are some things that Mr. Kostan recommended that we bring for you to choose."

There was a lot there, 10 different shirts of different styles, four pairs of pants, and two pairs of sneakers, one black, one brown. On a hanger was a black leather jacket.

Looking quickly he picked a light blue dress shirt, dark jeans, and the black shoes. The woman picked up the leather jacket and assisted Logan putting it on."Would you like to keep any of the other items sir?" Asked the woman refolding the shirts and pants.

"Sure, is that all right?"

"Yes sir everything here can be yours per Mr. Kostan's instruction. He insinuated that you may need more than one outfit for more than one outing this week."

"Oh ok thank you." He opened the door and they left. Before they had gotten to the elevator Logan realized that it was 7:30 and now he had no time to travel. "Hey can I get a ride?"

The man and woman looked at each other and the man nodded. Logan took one more swig of blood and locked the door. Traffic was light and they arrived on time. A few other couples were waiting outside.

"Thanks guys."

Neither replied and the man drove away.

Logan looked around trying to find his Persephone. He smelled towards the door and she wasn't there. He felt a tap on his left. He smile and turned toward it. She wasn't there so he turned again and was surprised with her arms around his neck and a kiss on his lips.

"Hello handsome!" She was tanner than yesterday and her hair was pinned down. Her shirt was lilac and a soft cotton.

"Hello goddess of spring." He felt cheesy, but when she blushed and kissed him again he knew she took it as a compliment.

She took his hand and lead him into the arcade. She had already gotten them a table and a couple of drinks. Hers was a red sweet drink and his was a short amber liquid. He helped her into the booth and leaned down to let her know that he was going to find the ATM.

He found it by the bar and took out a few hundred. He planned to play till closing. Then after, he had hopes.

They played and drank enjoying each other's wins and over acted losses. Her kisses became more bold and her hands explored more as the night went on. It wasn't until her fifth drink did she let him nuzzle his favorite spot on her neck. She giggled and pull away.

"There's still more games to play Logan. There's always time for that." She walked up to a classic Simpsons pinball machine and put in a few quarters. He stood behind her helping her lose her concentration.

For the second night they heard the bartender make last call. Jean gathered her coat took his arm and followed Logan outside. It was another cool night and when she shivered he put his arm around her. She looked south, thinking of her home. He looked north to his hotel.

"I have to make a call. It's too noisy here." He moved away from the crowd and dialed the doubletree.

"Yes hi I'm staying in room 43. I need another room without a deep. Yes larger would be better. If only my clothes could be moved up to the new room. Yes alright. I'll pick up a key when I arrive. Thank you."

Logan returned to her. "I had to make sure my friend Mick was alright. He's been keeping an eye on the border, but hasn't needed me much."

"Still no luck with the mom?" She remembered.

"No no yet. He hopes it's soon. He misses his girlfriend."

"Well I hope not too soon. You said you would be here for the week."

"I can still stay, but next week I have a another 'hacking' job." He laughed at his air quotes.

She laughed and tip toed up to kiss him. He leaned down to meet her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"My place this time."

Jean's eyes widened and she smiled, "okay, let's go."

Logan hailed a cab and they drove northward.

The Doubletree wasn't the hottest hotel near the convention center, but it had a nice lobby and excellent service. (Plus they were vampire friendly. Room with beds and freezers.) Mick had used them before and had recommended they stay there.

Logan pretended to not be able to find his key card.

"Dang, must have left my card in my room."

He walked up to the night manager and gave him his ID.

The night manger had a tired but pleasant face. He smiled at the name and presented him with a new keycard. "Have a good night in room 68." He whispered. Jean may have heard him but seemed more interested at the entrance artwork than the manager.

Logan put his arm around her waist and walked her to the elevators.

Once on the 6th floor, Logan walked to the correct door. He slowly opened it and prayed that the attendant had only brought his clothes. His stock of blood, computers and toiletries should still be downstairs. When he turned on the lights he saw a drawer filled with his things was cracked open, and his bed was half made as if he had slept on it. His toothbrush could be seen sitting on the sink. He smiled knowing that he wasn't the first vamp to request a new room with a bed. They were good.

"It's all clear."

"Oh it's nice!" She flung her purse onto the side chair and slipped off her shoes. She had started limping as they got to his door.

He took off his new leather jacket, and hung it in the closet. He took off his shoes and before he could ask her if she wanted anything, Jean grabbed his belt and brought his hips to meet hers.

She kissed him harder than the night before. She knew now what she wanted and what he liked. She lifted his shirt off and then followed with hers down to skin. Her nipples contracted at touching his cold skin. He could still feel the warmth of the sun from her day at work.

"You smell so good." He leaned down between her breasts and breathed in her scent. He trailed upward to finish where his mark remained from his bite. He licked the two spots and Jean moaned, pushing herself closer to him. His fangs descended but he focused on keeping his eyes neutral.

He stepped back to pull down her pants, but something snagged. A loud rip sounded in the room and they both knew that her underwear didn't survive.

Jean sighed and waited for his next move. Logan removed his own clothes and found her lips again. Mid kiss he pushed her onto the bed. She bounced a bit and she slid herself back onto the pillows.

He started at her toes, licking, kissing, nibbling and slowly worked his way to her thighs. Her heart was so loud inside her thigh, his fangs screamed to sink in. Josef would do it, but to drink from a freshies thigh was usually at least $10,000 or had to be exclusive with a stipend to match. The price was demanded because it was harder for a vamp to regulate how much they were taking in. Logan had never been this close to anyone to even consider it before, but he had already marked her and giving another would be too obvious.

He gave a long lick between her legs and she put her hand on his head. She arched her back pushing herself up. She sighed whispered, "please, more."

He obliged and licked trying to find her spot of pleasure. Once she bucked but he kept on it, sucking, humming. She was close and he couldn't keep his fangs in his mouth. She arched again and her flesh scraped a fang. Four tiny drops rolled onto his invasive tongue. His white eyes rolled up to her face but she was still climbing. He sucked on the wound until it stopped the bleeding. He groaned when he swallowed the last drop. Jean moaned back. Continuing her pleasure, he placed two fingers at her opening. Shoving them in he quickly began working her inside. Only after a few strokes she screamed, her body clamping down on his fingers, her knees squeezing his shoulders.

He removed his fingers and dropped his head to revert his eyes.

Jean noticed his hesitation and put her hand on his neck. When he looked up, she smiled at his chocolate eyes. She pulled him up for a kiss, bringing his hips between hers.

Moving upward he kissed between her collar bones and up her long extended neck.

"You're still cold. I can you make you feel better."

"Yes you can." And with a grunt he rammed himself into her, releasing a moan from her throat. He moved in and out of her slowly.

She caressed his back and reached down to cup his ass to pull him harder into herself.

She came once, then twice, screaming his name. They were glued together moving as one object. She knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

He buried his face in her hair and reveled in her scent. His fangs inched toward her neck and he put his mouth to her ear.

"Tell me you want this. Tell me to do it."

"Yes God, please. I need you." That's all she had to say.

He pushed inside harder and felt the first ripple of another climax. He moved her hair out of his way and plunged again. She cried out and he released his own, then sank into her neck.

Her blood was hot and fast, he could barely keep up. He slowed his movements to keep her in one place, drinking down. She lay, arms and legs wrapped around him. As her breathing slowed so did the blood. Satiated, Logan retracted and continued to drink the last droplets. He withdrew himself and moved her onto his side so he could put pressure on his mark. No blood stained his fingers or the pillow when he checked a few minutes later.

His whole body was hot, and hers was cooler. He smiled at the thought that she had made him warm. Right then he felt as if he never wanted to retreat to a freezer again. He wanted to stay with her in her warmth and love forever. He never thought in a million years he would feel this. He knew it was possible from seeing Mick and Beth, but he was a nobody.

He stroked his hand over her hair and she turned her head to kiss his chest.

"That was..." She feel asleep before she could finish. He kissed her head and began to dream of her.

Jean laid on a bed of lilac satin. She was naked with her hair spread around her head. She peered up at him through slitted eyes, panting. "Please Logan. Mark me."

Then he saw the state of her glowing body. From her ankles to her neck the glow faded around the puncture marks he had placed. The bruises were in a different states of healing, and caused shadows in the hollows.

In horror he looked at her neck and it was ripped open. The blood flowed over the satin turning it black.

Seeing his eyes, she reached out for him. "Please Logan. I want it again and again. Don't stop. You need this." She pulled his neck down putting his face to her ripped flesh.

"No!" Logan pushed off of her and the bed flying up and out of the dream.

Logan woke up yelling Jean's name. His hand shot out only to find her not there. He bolted for the door when he heard singing from the bathroom shower. She was still there. Still alive. The shower turned off, and she continued to sing.

He went to the bathroom. She faced the mirror and smiled at his reflection. "Good morning." She grabbed the free toothbrush and began brushing. He kissed her shoulder and turned the shower back on to cold. It didn't feel as comforting as usual so he turned up the temperature. When she had finished at the sink he felt the shower door open. He turned to her and liked how she watched him. He for the first time was unashamed and leaned out to kiss her.

"Burr too cold. Hurry I have to go soon. It's late."

Logan frowned and quickly washed. He got out of the shower and looked at his reflection. His cheeks still had color to them and were filled in more than last night. He hadn't fed that deeply in decades and had forgotten the effects of doing so. It made him look and feel alive. He heard his phone buzzing, so he stepped out to find it.

Jean was already dressed and sitting on the disheveled bed. She had her phone out ordering a ride back to her place.

It was Mick. He had already called him a few times and had left messages.

"Hey Mick."

"Where are you Logan? I need you now to flag the moms photo at the border crossing. My contact said that she was planning on seeing her grandmother in Tijuana. How soon can you get here?" He sounded angry but tired.

"Sure no problem Mick. I can be there in just a few minutes and I'll get to work. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked down at her raised eyebrow.

"That was my friend Mick. He needs me to hack into the border patrol's flagged photo lookout. Shouldn't take me more than a minute."

"Oh alright." She stood up and reached for his hands. After her hot shower and his cool one, their hands melded together at the same temperature. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thanks for the, well all of it. I have to get to work. Text me? Call me when you're free again." She turned and reached for the door.

Logan pulled her back once more for a kiss and chuckled when they stepped back panting.

"I'll stay with you till you get picked up."

"Thanks."

Logan escorted her down the hall and out the lobby. He held her hand, sad another day was over. At the curb a Toyota waited for her.

He faced her and was afraid his eyes would reveal how sad he really was. He sniffed and it caught her attention.

She touched his face and and kissed his cheek. "I know another day gone by. But you need to help your friend. Call me when you can."

"I don't want to leave you." Logan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his lips to her ear. "I want to taste you again."

He heard her heart and arousal jump. It saddened him that she thought one thing but he meant another. The other she couldn't find out about.

Jean kissed him one last time and got in the car. She waved once and it pulled away.

Logan felt a hand pat him on the back. Mick had just seen his girl and maybe even had smelled her. Logan shrugged off Mick's hand and turned to his friend.

"Hey I'm sorry to send your girl packing but i have to finish this and get the kids back. Let's go." They walked back to Logan's first room and he started working on getting alerts set up to find her car and the kids. Mick took off in his car and Logan watched for police signals.

3 hours later he received an incoming call that someone had witnessed the mother's car getting gas at the San Diego gasoline off the 805. She was on her way across the border. Mick was only minutes away.

20 minutes later and with Logan on the edge of his seat, Mick called, "we have a problem."

"This changes everything!"

"I know." Mick was talking to Beth on how to hide Mrs Ruiz. Mick had returned with her and both kids to the hotel. The kids were dirty, but the mom's left side of her face was black and blue. Mrs. Ruiz had taken her kids and ran to get away from her abusive husband, and he paid a lot to get his kids back, but hadn't told the truth.

Logan has called room service to get the huddled family food while their mom and Mick discussed how to make her disappear.

"Alright Beth. Call me as soon as you hear from them and we can meet up. I love you too."

"My Beth has contacts with people who protect abused families. They will decide to either keep you in the states or take you across the border. They will photograph your injuries and Beth will take them to the police."

"He will never stop." Tears ran down her face like rivers.

"I'll make him stop."

Logan could see Mick's passion for protecting others. Usually he was cool and collected but now he was a storm gathering power to strike. 20 minutes later Beth had a contact in place in San Diego.

Their mission was done. Going home was now sooner than later. Logan picked up his phone and called Josef again.

Julie answered and didn't question when he asked for her boss.

"Logan, were my assistants helpful?"

"Yes thanks Josef. I need to ask if you know a vamp in restate. Also what kind of penalties will I face if I take out most of my investments?"

"You moving closer to your lady? You're moving fast. Sure I know of someone and don't worry about penalties. Tell me how much you need and you'll have it. You've invested well."

"No I plan to stay in LA. It's only a couple of hours away from here so it shouldn't be a problem. Thanks Josef." Logan returned to his newer room, grabbed his things and began packing his first room. He also packed all of Mick's stuff to make it easier on him. He wouldn't mind.

While waiting, Logan text Jean.

 _Sorry I haven't text today. Mick found the mom. Dad's the bad guy. Will be going home soon. Call me._

She replied right away. _Is she ok? Thought you'd stay in town longer. Can't call at work. Be off in 2 hours._

He sent her a heart and called Mick.

"Hey long far out?"

"I'm on my way back now with the evidence. See you in 20."

"I'll gotten everything packed. I'll meet you at the lobby to check out."

They were 10 minutes from Logan's basement when his phone rang. It was Jean.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry my work keep me over. Where are you?"

"I'm about 5 minutes from my place. I'm sorry I didn't see you before I left. Mick still needs my help getting evidence to the police about the dad."

Mick have him a look knowing it was a lie. He just had thought that since Logan hadn't mention the girl before they left that it was done and over. The phone call proved that wrong.

"You live only a couple of hours away. Maybe I could see your place?"

"No sorry. The owner is fixing some stuff in the...kitchen. Plus the bathroom isn't back to 100%. I could come down instead and spend the weekend with you."

"Oh ok. Yeah, let's have dinner Saturday. What's your favorite?"

Logan winced at trying to pretend to eat. He had no idea how to avoid it.

"Ah, burgers sound great." He looked at Mick who shook his head. "Okay Just text me when you're off work Friday."

"I have to work a double that day. Saturday I'll call. I'll let you know."

"Okay, sorry again," he hesitated, then whispered, "miss you."

Logan could see Mick give a sympathetic nod. He heard her take a deep breath and let it out. "Miss you too Logan. See you soon."

"You've got it bad man. You've fallen for her hard. She still doesn't know does she? Why are you wanting to put her life in danger every time you're around her?" He was angry, but it wasn't anger, just concern.

"I've known you longer than you've been with Beth. You trusted her and every time you were both fine. I'll tell her when I know it's time. I'm happy Mick. Let me have this. I won't do anything to hurt her."

Mick let out a breath and looked out his window. He pulled up the Logan's place and turned off the car. "You've fed off her, what, twice now. I can see it in you. If you do it anymore she'll figure it out before you're ready. You need to keep your distance. You're a friend Logan but are you sure you won't just mess up and kill her?"

"After Beth met you, were you afraid of killing her every time you saw her? And after she let you drink, were you afraid then? What kept you from taking more?"

"No, but.. I love her too much to hurt her." Mick looked down at his hands and clenched them.

"I want her but I need her too. I've never had anything like this before. I never even had a connection with my maker. I've been alone."

"I get that Logan. But just be prepared to walk away rather than have to call the cleaners. You may not survive after that."

Logan squeezed his laptop bag. He had no plans to disappear. He had plans to reinvent himself.

Logan got out of the car and got his things out of the trunk. He unlocked his door and

went to unpack his things. Half way through he found his shirt from the night before. He lifted it to his lips and breathed in Jean's scent. He set it down next to his freezer. He had a lot to do before she could visit him.

Over the next two months he visited her as much as he could. He was busy preparing for her first visit. He dedicated his off work time to searching for the perfect place, remodeling it as needed and decorating it with Josef's favorite designer.

After that first weekend Logan had decided to take it slow. They went to the beach, movies, to concerts, enjoyed time together. He was able to avoid food most of the time, or had to spit it out half way. He met her friends and knew that they liked him too. As her marks faded he felt closer to her knowing that he didn't need to hurt her, and with each encounter she was safe near him, not in danger.

Finally his new place was ready to show. Josef had invested his money in the short time he'd used it wisely, stacking up a few million. Logan paid full price cash and for the

renovations so they could be completed as fast as possible. Jean took Monday off so they could spend the weekend as they liked.

Flying back and forth making sure everything was alright, he almost didn't notice the elevator ding on arrival.

Jean tapped on the door and Logan opened it with a swish. She leapt into his arm and kissed him over and over. He hadn't feel her this close in weeks. The air from the hallway full of her scent came in with her and he was in heaven.

"Welcome to my place." He motioned to the living room and the kitchen. It had a warm bronze color palette with hints of golds and a very few key lilac accents. He had surrounded himself with hints of her. Even his hidden freezer room had hints as well.

Jean walked around looking at the pristine home. Everything was perfect.

"Is this really your place?"

"Ah yes of course. Don't you like it?"

"It's great, but if this is really your house then where's your computers? You've said that you have dozens to help you with your work."

Logan looked down towards the basement of the house. "They're in the basement. It's the only place where I can keep the air temp low enough for the processors to function for more than a few minutes."

Jean nodded her head believing him. "And how many bedrooms do you have?" She turned and started walking toward him.

"There's 2." He noticed her mood had changed and met her eyes.

"Hmm it's a big place to only have 2 bedrooms."

Logan wasn't sure what she was getting at for she couldn't have any idea that there was a secret door from his room to his freezer and blood fridge.

"There was a tiny hall closet upstairs but I had it added to the master bath. The other bedrooms I had removed to make room for my work downstairs." That was almost entirely true.

"Ah. Can't wait to see the rest!" She jumped again into his arms and kissed him with purpose. He had treated her like glass, a fragile thing. They hadn't had sex since that second night. He hadn't told her no, but had avoided it. There was no excuse now. She had him in his own space and he had no where to run.

She needed to feel like that again, not just connected by the gonads, but flowing into one another. To feel the pleasure and pain they had felt the first and second time they'd been together. "Please Logan, please."

It was too early, too soon. He had begun to feel empty after last weekend, the first full weekend they hadn't seen each other. He wanted her so badly but he knew that without a little more restraint, he could hurt her. And ruin everything, himself.

"We need to wait. I need to wait. Besides we need to be on our way to meet up with Mick and Beth." He lowered her onto her feet, and he kissed her knuckles. "It'll take a while to get there this time of day."

Jean pouted at him. He ruined her fun. "Alright. I'm excited to finally meet your friends. Mick sounds like a great guy. I hope Beth likes me."

"I know they will. I've told them so much about you."

"You have? All good I hope."

"Of course all good. Let's go."

45 minutes later Logan pulled up to Mick's building. He cleared his throat loudly as they reached the top floor knowing that Mick would hear. He knocked, and Beth answered.

"Welcome Logan and Jean. I'm Beth and this is Mick."

Jean shook hands and went to the kitchen with Beth. They poured wine and Mick poured whisky.

"Logan tells me that you guys met at Comic-com and then hit it off from there?" Beth was excited to see this girl. It was great to see Mick's friend get out of his shell. But knowing that she was human made her worry. She was in same spot.

"Yes. He helped me get a cab and when I tried to pay him back he refused. Then he started following me and I just couldn't get rid of him."

Mick looked shocked because it could have been true.

Both Logan and Jean laughed at their inside joke.

"No I dragged him all over the center. He never complained so we hung out the next day too."

Beth laughed and rubbed Mick's knee.

At one point Beth got up to take out food. Jean joined her. Just a cheese plate with many different items.

"Wow quite the spread. I'm starved. How long have you and Mick?"

"Oh we've been dating for about a year now." She looked over at Mick. "But I've know him my whole life."

"Wow. Logan and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. It feels like seeing him on the weekends just isn't enough. I want to see him before I sleep and when I wake up." She blushed. "Sorry."

"No don't be. I know what it's like. I still can't get enough of Mick. How do you like Logan's new place? He was hoping you'd love it."

Jean caught Beth's slip at 'new place'.

"It's great. He showed me where he works and the main living. Haven't gotten up the the bed room yet."

Beth saw the look of frustration on Jean's face. She smiled and looked at Logan. He smiled back knowing what was just said.

Just then a voice came over the comm.

"Mick, old pal. Let me in."

"Shit." Mick looked at Jean, then Beth. He had remembered to make sure Josef wasn't going to want to come over. Logan quickly moved over to Jean.

Mick went to the door to try to persuade Josef to come back later.

"You can't be here right now Josef," Mick said at the lowest range he could. "we have company, human company."

Not caring Josef replied in a normal tone, "Oh perfect. I'd love to meet them!" He pushed Mick aside with a finger and walked into the room. He saw Logan standing in front of something.

"Ah hello Logan! And hello..?" He raised an eyebrow then looked at Beth.

Jean moved to the side and gave Logan a questioning look. She held out her hand. "Hi I'm Jean."

"Ah Logan this must be her! You know this big guy just took a big chunk out of the Japanese market a while ago." He took her hand and brought it up to the level of his lips. "You must be the reason why he hasn't been at my disposal as much." He kissed her knuckles and took a breath in.

The room was silent as they all watched Josef. What was he up too?

He released her hand and she stepped back touching Logan. She couldn't take her eyes off the friend and was sure that he'd bite if she looked away. She also couldn't see Logan's eyes, changed and staring Josef down in warning.

Logan was steaming as he watched the 400 year old vamp touch his girl. Now was the only time he wished that his marks could be seen.

"Josef I told you that you'd have your info tomorrow, but I can give you what I have tonight in my office."

Josef blurred out a laugh which made Jean jump.

"Of course of course Mick. Take me to your info." He sounded drunk, maybe just playing along.

"Either he's had too much or he needs help."

Whispered Jean to Beth, who just nodded her head, understanding more than she could say.

After a few minutes Logan stood, " I'm going to make sure Mick's alright."

"Sure. We'll stay here." Beth smiled a bit too wearily for Jean not to notice.

"Is Josef a client or a friend of Mick and Logan's?"

"Josef is one of Mick's oldest friends. Logan only works for Josef sometimes. Why?"

Jean looked over at the office door. She went pale. Then she looked at her hands. "I used to know someone like that a while ago. I feel the same now as I did then, cold, empty, and if I made a move he would swallow me whole."

"I'm sorry he made you feel that way. Josef can be.. well Josef. He's very protective of his friends. He'll come around."

"What was he said about Logan emptying Japan?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Logan."

Mick and Logan returned to the living room. When she didn't see Josef, Jean let out a breath. Logan could see that Josef had scared her. He'd have to talk to Josef about human boundaries.

"Well thanks Mick and Beth for the drink. Maybe we could get together tomorrow." "There's a new jazz club I've been meaning to take Beth. Meet there at 9?"

Logan looked at Jean and saw her unsure face. He knew that she wanted to spend a lot of time in bed, but she needed to see another vamp and human couple safe before she even was fully aware that they were one too.

"We'll call and let you know." And with that Jean was happy again. They made their way to the door and said goodbyes. In the elevator Jean clung to Logan's coat. Josef's dark eyes flashing behind her closed lids.

Logan felt her tremble. Why had Josef come around? He was sly but not stupid. How did he know Jean was in town?

He led her to the car and they returned to his place. Jean had been quiet the whole way there. It worried him but he hoped that by the next day she would be alright. She caught him looking at her.

"Sorry. I once knew a guy that used to come to one of my old jobs. He used to look at me that way. He would sit for hours and try to talk to me or just watched me. One night he followed me home. Josef had the same eyes. It just brought the memories to the surface." She took his hand and squeezed. She knew Logan wouldn't let anything as happen to her, but he couldn't guarantee Josef. She worried the nightmares might come back.

As soon as Jean's purse hit the sofa, Logan had her in his arms. "No one will ever harm you." He kissed her and began removing clothes. He didn't care how he removed them or where they were dropped. This was their place and he would love her everywhere. They had a bit of fun on the couch, but the bedroom was the surprise.

Logan lead Jean with his hands over her eyes. When she finally saw, she squealed, and jumped on the bed. The bed was a royal blue with highlights of gold and lush gray pillows. The walls gleamed with metallic lapis pictures. She looked up and mirror flecks looked like stars.

Logan jumped on the bed with her and they began again. They took their time finding out exactly what they liked. After her first climax, Jean knew something was missing. They were one, but only on the outside. No where near as complete as before.

"Please. Please Logan."

"Tell me." They were leaned over the foot of the bed. He knew they were both ready to collapse.

"Logan. Please. I need you. Do it again. I need you inside."

He slowed realizing what she was asking. She was begging him to bite her again. He too felt that something was missing. He first reaction was, "No."

She felt him hesitate. He did know what she meant. She turned around and laid on the bed. She reached up for him and he lifted her leg to enter her again. She arched her neck up towards him. Her hair fell back revealing the place they had melted together before.

"Logan. I need you. Please." She was going numb into ecstasy. She pulled him down for a kiss and dug her nails in his back. The unexpected pain changed his eyes and his fangs slipped out of his control. He turned her head to the side and sank into her shoulder. She clenched around him, screaming.

Logan let out his own groan and flew up into pure oblivion. Jean's blood poured down his throat faster and sweeter than before. He had already forgotten the euphoria fresh blood gave. In the last two months he had convinced himself that he didn't want freshies and that bottled was enough. Of course it wasn't enough. And he wanted her forever.

Her heart paused for a second and he knew he had to stop. Her body collapsed and he could see blood on the sheet. He retracted and used his tongue to apply pressure. Once the flow was nill, he carried her into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. Once the water touched her back she woke from her own altered state. He washed her body careful around her shoulders. The lather was soft and smelled of citrus. It swirled around them in the steam.

After they were washed and dried they laid dozing. Jean's peaceful rhythm of breathing comforted Logan even after his panic of spilling her blood. The soiled blanket was bundled on the floor.

He scooted out from under her and took the blanket to his laundry. It was really late so he knew that Jean would sleep for awhile. He snuck past the bedroom to his hidden freezer room. He set an alarm for 3 hours, then would return to her. He set the freezer to 10 degrees cooler to have a deeper rest. He needed it after the stress of getting everything ready.

He heard his alarm go off and got up. He rinsed the frost off in the shower then went to see his sleeping beauty. She still slept, dreaming. He went downstairs, made coffee, and prepared fruit for her breakfast. As he put away the dishes he heard a yell, then a scream. He rushed to the bedroom to find Jean's arms above her body thrashing as if to keep something away.

"Jean! Jean! It's okay, wake up. You're safe. Wake up!" Logan wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth until she fully woke.

She began to cry hot tears of fear and anger.

It took her a moment to realize that Logan was with, not her assailant. She buried her face in his neck and cried again.

That time in her life had changed everything. She looked at others differently. Was more wary of how they interacted with her. Logan had been the first guy she has mustered enough courage to interact with more than in passing.

Logan caressed her back trying to comfort and slow her trembling body. Her nightmare had shook her to the core.

"You're alright now. I'm here." He stroked her hair and felt her relax into him.

She finally pulled back avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry. Nightmare. Haven't had one in years."

"What brought in on? Was it me? Did I hurt you?"

Jean continued to look away, rubbing her arm. "No it wasn't you. It was.." she saw the eyes again. Flashing behind her closed eyes she saw the stalker's, then Logan's then Josef's. The look of seeing the inner you. The feeling that you'd die if you looked away. The eyes changing, flashing white. Over and over again and her face showed pain.

"Open your eyes."

She opened them slowly and looked up at the sparkling ceiling. The eyes stopped. She let out a breath.

"I'm sorry. Bad dream." She turned away from him and headed to the bathroom. He followed her and stopped at the doorway. She turned on the shower and avoided his questioning eyes.

"That must have been one nightmare. Breakfast is ready." He left her alone to wash. They would talk when she was ready.

30 minutes later she was dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Looks good Lo. Thanks." She sat down at the island and checked out the food. All of it looked good but she wasn't too hungry.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

She let out a huffed breath. She didn't want to relive it but he needed to know.

"I had a stalker 5 years ago. He would come to the coffee house and watch me. One night he followed me home. I pepper sprayed him, got away, got a restraining order, changed jobs and moved. He used to look at me the same way Josef did last night. It brought back all that I'd tried to bury. Sorry to worry you."

"I'm sorry about Josef. Mick and him have been friends long before I knew Mick." He could have badly lied and said he was harmless but he wouldn't have been able to effectively convince either of them. "Mick told him last night that is was a dick to come over without an invitation. I told him that you were mine and to leave."

"Yours?"

"My girlfriend."

"Is he like that with Beth?"

"He wouldn't dare. He knows what Mick will do to him if he tried."

"Mick is really protective."

"He loves Beth more than anything."

"Beth said as much."

"He wouldn't have been around so long without following the rules." He shut his mouth realizing what he said.

Jean lifted an eyebrow. "What rules?"

Logan had to think quick. "You know guy rules. Don't hit on the other's girl. Don't cockblock your friend. You know." He laughed and it wasn't just cover up his lie. She laughed to and began putting fruit into his blender.

"I'm going to change the laundry."

Jean nodded and watched Logan go upstairs. As soon as he couldn't see, she grabbed his cell phone and found Mick's number. She turned on the blender.

"Saint John."

"I know you can hear me. After the jazz show invite us back to your place. I have questions and you will answer them." She hung up without allowing him a word. Going back to the blender she finished up and startingit drinking.

When Logan came back down she was watching tv.

"So do you want to do anything today or?"

He plopped down next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder happy to see his mark clean and bruised over.

"I think we should stay in till later, then go catch that jazz show with Beth and Mick."

"Okay. I'll let them know." He kissed her lips and then laid his head in her lap.

Jean rubbed her shoulder where he had bitten her. It hadn't been like the first or second time they had been together, she hadn't noticed the bruise under her ear till it was almost gone. It had felt amazing in the moment but later and especially now it hurt and made her feel weak. Weak to allow herself to want someone like that, but to have begged for it felt like a death wish. But Logan had never acted like he wanted to hurt her. He had not once looked at her like Josef had, and yet he was close to being him and had gotten to her first.

Logan and Jean lounged on the sofa all day watching favorite old movies. At 4 Jean slipped into sleep. Logan let her sleep until 730.

"You better wake up, love. We need to get ready for the concert, if you still want to go."

Jean yawned, stretched, and made her way to her things upstairs. They changed into dressier items and went to the club.

They found Mick and Beth sitting near a dark corner holding hands. They both already had drinks and were talking between sets. They greeted each other and sat.

"Thank you for inviting us Mick." Said Jean looking straight at Mick with an unemotional face, "I'm going to get drinks. Beth?"

Logan smiles and ordered a scotch. Beth looked to Mick who covered his cup. Beth stood and went with Jean.

Mick leaned into Logan. "Something's up. You have to go my place after this."

Logan leaned back with a look of surprise. He wasn't sure what Mick meant. He looked over at the ladies who seemed fine and there were no other vamps in the room.

Jean took Beth's arm and lead her to the bar.

Beth was surprised at the move but took it in stride.

"I know Mick told you I called him. I know something is different about Logan, your guy Mick and especially Josef. You have to tell me." She griped Beth's arm tightly, making Beth hiss.

"Has Logan talked to you yet?"

"No. I asked him about Josef and he lied. He tried but I knew it. Tell me, what are they hiding?"

Beth yanked her arm away. "I can't tell you. It's not mine to tell." She looked back at the guys. She grabbed their drinks and started back to the table. The music began again.

There were no strange looks between The four of them. Mick and Beth seems to ignore the issue at hand and have a good time. At around 11 the set was over and they got up to head out.

Jean looked at Mick with a waiting breath. He looked back and her like he wasn't going to say anything. She knew something and was determined to get him to say something.

"Hey Logan, would you guys like to go back and have a drink?"

Logan looked and Jean and she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They drive in their separate cars and neither Logan or Jean spoke. She could only imagine was Beth and Mick were discussing.

As they rose up in the elevator, Jean's heart began pounding. The sound got louder and louder with each floor. When they reached the top she was the last to exit. As they entered the penthouse Jean still didn't know what to say. She stepped away as they got our drinks. She took a few breaths and tried to center herself. What did she really think was going on? Logan said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her but he was. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Beth softly, tapping Jean on the shoulder.

Jean turned around and squared her shoulders. Here goes nothing.

"So how long have you known that Mick was a vampire?"

Across the room a glass shattered on the concrete floor and sound of liquid spraying between lips.

The end.


End file.
